An impressive feature of optical finger navigation (OFN) devices is the ability to seamlessly integrate such devices into consumer electronics. OFN devices have many advantages over other types of navigational input devices. For example OFN devices do not have mechanical, moving parts. So there is no fear of mechanical failures. OFN devices can also be very precise, depending on the resolution of the sensor that is used for imaging the user's finger.
However, despite these advantages, it has been recognized that some implementations of OFN devices can be integrated so well that it is difficult for a user to identify the location of the OFN device. For example, the contact navigation surface for an optical finger navigation device can be finished to appear the same or very similar as surrounding finishes (i.e., black plastic, etc.). Thus, a user may have difficulty identifying the location of the OFN device relative to the surrounding components having a similar finish.